The 100th Hunger Games
by TheOmniscient
Summary: To celebrate the centennial  100 years of peace , some changes are made to the Hunger Games. Will these changes hurt your tribute? Help them? ::CLOSED::
1. Prologue

**Just created an account on the site so this is my first story! :) This is one of those Submit your own character stories. It's the 100th Hunger Games (everyone does the quarter quells lol) and there are going to be some changes...**

I turn on the TV and see Claudius Moonview sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. He is wearing one of those weird outfits that only people living in the Capitol would wear: neon yellow pants, a loose, pink buttoned shirt, and his hawk-like face is plastered in makeup.

"GOOOD EEVENING PANEM!" he says into the camera. "As you all know, this year marks the 100th year of peace and prosperity for our glorious nation. To celebrate this occurrence there will be a special Centennial Hunger Games in store for us. To give us the details is our own and cherished president, President Ruby Athanasia.

The camera pans to a small middle-aged woman sitting in a chair. She is wearing a white jacket with brass buttons along with black pants. "Thank you Claudius. Hello Panem." She says in her raspy voice. "This year will be a special Hunger Games as there will be a couple of changes to celebrate the Centennial". Her image shrinks as the left half of the screen is filled with a graphic that lists the changes as she speaks them. "First, all prices for sponsored items will be half off. But, as per usual, all items will have to be approved first. Also, every tribute will start with a backpack filled with a few essential supplies. Further details will be disclosed at a later time. As for the Quarter Quell…", she reaches into a small glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "As a reminder to the districts that without the Capitol you would have nothing and have to fend for yourselves…this year there will NO cornucopia. Supplies will be hidden throughout the arena. As always, tributes…represent and make your districts proud. To all of Panem, happy Hunger Games and may we prosper forever!"

The camera pans back to Claudius. "Wow, it sounds like a few treats will be in store for us! Thank you president for that. For PNTV (Panem National television) I'm Claudius Moonview. Have a good night Panem!" the screen goes black.

**If this sounds good to you feel free (please) submit a character with the criteria shown on the next chapter. Pretty much first come first serve unless the character is something ridiculous **

**No mary sue/gary stu's. This is gonna be a kinda darker story so there wont be much romance unless tributes are already together or there is some deep connection. Meaning...no fake relationships for sponsors. Peace **

** Peace **


	2. Tribute List

**Okay! All tributes are signed up and ready for action! (or lack thereof). I, myself, made up two tributes (District 2 M and District 9 F). I also made up some tributes to fill the spots that had not been taken yet (all guys). **

**For the reapings...They are going to be short and to the point. I am only gonna do 12 reapings (1 per district) and those picked will be chosen out of a hat/flipped coin. Don't worry, every tribute's "story" will be told as the games progress...if they last that long. The reapings are meant to be just an introduction and don't necessarily have to be read to fully understand the tributes.**

**I have no clue how the story is gonna go or who is gonna win at this point. It just depends on how the story builds up. I believe that's it. I hope you're excited about this as I am! Enjoy. **

**Final tributes:**

**District 1:**

**F:** Amethyst Carlton- _Little Miss Dancerina_

**M: **Emerald Duffer- _VampireWolfGirl_

**District 2:**

**F: **Miracle Turner- _TribeSpy_

**M: **Ben Zeene- _Me_

**District 3:**

**F: **Ari Michelle Bohr- _choochoo_

**M: **Electan Tibbith- _Me_

**District 4:**

**F: **Phoebe Brookes- _FiConta_

**M: **Serf Piscis- _Little Miss Dancerina_

**District 5:**

**F: **Angie Telis- _webgrl11_

**M:** Embry 117- _webgrl11_

**District 6:**

**F: **Emily Jane Robin- _MegCabotRules_

**M: **Cutter Monaz- _Me_

**District 7: **

**F: **Cinnamon Reese- _Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen_

**M: **Connor Cleary- _FiConta_

**District 8:**

**F: **Cotton Blaise- _Mosstail21-Psych fanatic_

**M: **Theo Bourdille- _Me_

**District 9:**

**F: **Zenia Huntington- _Me_

**M: **Bluff Trent- _Me_

**District 10: **

**F: **Hayla Mill- _cherryheart108_

**M: **Sheppard Hurd- _Me_

**District 11:**

**F: **Beatrix Spade- _Delta Omega_

**M: **Buckley Spade- _Delta Omega_

**District 12:**

**F: **Kalena Duste- _Kayla_

**M: **Thane Raleigh- _Dream Killing Keith_


	3. Reapings Part I

**Reapings: Part I**

**District 1: **

I'm so sick of her! She just thinks she is perfect. Her waist-length blonde hair. Her big, blue, eyes. Her tanned, athletic body. Yeah, we're friends but she just aggravates me soo much! If it weren't for her I would be the girl every one wanted. I mean...I'm just as attractive as her. Well not this time. I'm going to win the games and then we'll see who's the more wanted_. Ha! _

We're standing together in the roped-in area for the 17-year olds. She is wearing a dark blue dress that extends down to just above the knee. Already, I see a bunch of the guys across from us talking excitedly and pointing in our direction, Gee, I wonder who they're talking about.

"Can't wait till I'm chosen. It's only a matter of time. Then I'll be a legend!" she says with a twinkle in her eye. She is planning on volunteering. All of the other girls in our district know this. She has been training since she was little: working out in the gym, running, mastering just about any weapon she touches. Everyone's ready for her to walk up to that stage. Everyone except me. "Oh look it's starting!" she excitedly says with her sweet smile. Only, I know that sweet smile isn't so sweet. I smile too, knowing she won't be as happy as she is now.

The pink-haired escort goes on and on with the same speech about how the hunger games came to be...yada yada yada. Finally it's time for the names to be picked. She reaches her hand in the glass bowl and pulls out a slip. "Jade Cutt..."

"I volunteer!" I yell out before she even has a chance to finish. I quickly start walking towards the stage. I look back and savor the shocked look in her blue eyes. _Yes! Now everyone will be talking about me! I'm gonna win the games and forever be talked about! Maybe I'll let her visit my house in Victory Village...maybe_. I'm about halfway to the stage when I yell out, "I, Aphrodite Jalliaro, vol...". Suddenly I'm falling backwards as my feet come up from under me. My back hits the concrete hard and I can see one of my elbows bleeding. I look up and see none other than Amethyst casually walking to the stage as she brushes off her hands.

"I, Amethyst Carlton, volunteer!" she sweetly says to the escort. _That bitch_. Everyone starts clapping and cheering when the escort declares her as a tribute. She smiles to the crowd as the cameras roll. Those same eyes meet mine as I get up and brush myself off. I stare daggers at her while she just replies with that same smile. _Bitch._

**District 2: **

I can't stop smiling as I see my brother walking up to the stage. He had volunteered. _He's gonna tear em up_. He better. I've trained him for the last 3 years. He's wearing a sleeveless white shirt that exposes his toned and rock-hard muscles. He sweeps his hand through his brown hair as he shakes the hand of the escort. 3 years ago that should have been me on that stage looking into the cameras. I trained my whole life. More so than anyone else. Training _was_ my life. As luck would have it I was actually reaped. Then, as luck would have it, someone volunteered for me before I even knew what was going on. I gladly watched them get decapitated during those games. If only I could have showered in her blood.

I made it my goal to train Ben for the games. Ben was, in essence, me...well a _male_ me _And now it's time for Ben Zeene and the Zeene family to shine. And me to live through him. _I wave at him while he's on the stage. He makes eye contact and subtly smiles back. He stands resolute while he looks in the camera, with no emotions showing on his face. _Our warrior_. 


End file.
